


Custodial Chaos

by Kereea



Series: The Chaos Verse [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse (Implied), Friendship, Gen, Insanity, Multi, Shock, Witness Protection, harry finds out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn just found out his dad is a supervillain and his best friends were secretly superheroes. Oh, and he’s being moved into the Sanctum Sanctorum for his own safety.  Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custodial Chaos

Chapter 1: Oops All Around

Harry Osborn wasn’t exactly sure what emotion he was supposed to be feeling at the moment, probably due to the major revelations and their ramifications.

Peter was Spider-Man. Peter, his geeky, skinny pal, risked his life every night to protect people.

Peter fought a supervillain known as the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin had pretended to threaten Harry, only pretended because, oh, he was Harry’s dad, to trap Spider-Man, who the Goblin knew was Peter.

Then Loki showed up and put his dad—Harry’s dad, not Odin—through a wall. And admitted that he, Loki, was Lukas Gabriel and not actually a graduate student but a God or demigod or whatever term Harry felt comfortable with. 

Harry wasn’t sure how Loki thought anything would make him comfortable at that point. 

Just…the implications were…insane. 

Lukas was Loki, could do amazing things, go anywhere in the world he wished, hell, go to other worlds if he wished, and yet he hung around on Earth with Harry and Peter. He’d even stayed with Harry when Harry had gotten the flu and his dad was out of the country. 

What would a god want with a couple of teenagers?

And Peter…Peter was Spider-Man. He could have left Harry in the dust if he felt like it. But he’d stayed.

The fact that both of them were clearly around Harry willingly—going by their shock at the Green Goblin’s identity, anyway—made it hard for him to be upset at them for what had happened. He wasn’t too mad that Loki had put his dad in the hospital. He wasn’t too mad that Peter had never told him any of this…

But he was still a little mad. 

.o.o.o.

“He’s going to be all right, yes?” Loki asked.

“He’ll live,” the doctor confirmed. “And why are you asking this?”

“I don’t want to tell Harry that I killed his father,” Loki sniffed. “Maiming I can probably get away with…”

“Nice,” Clint said.

“Excuse me for not suspecting a friend’s parent of being a supervillain and being miffed when I found out,” Loki huffed.

“No, I meant nice that you probably maimed him. From what Tony’s digging up, the guy’s an ass,” Clint said.

“Oh. Thank you,” Loki said. “Is there any chance of this not going public? For Harry’s sake?”

“We wish,” Clint said. “Phil’s been trying damage control for hours—not happening.”

“So, in one afternoon we have captured a supervillain mid-master-plan, Spider has been mildly injured, the supervillain has been very injured, and Harry Osborn’s life is ruined?” Loki asked.

“Big time,” Clint said. “With the way things are spiraling, Fury’s thinking if the kid wants to stay out of the crossfire he’ll have to get into Witness Protection.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Loki said. 

“Not how you planned Friday to go, huh?” Clint asked.

“No. We were hoping to see the third Sherlock Holmes movie,” Loki replied. 

“Ouch,” Clint said.

.o.o.o.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey Pete,” Harry said with the same awkward tone. “So…move movie night?”

“Yeah, probably going to have to,” Peter said. “…So….you, um…okay?”

“Given the circumstances I’m pretty okay,” Harry said. “…You okay?”

“Oh, yeah. I get blasted with ray guns and thrown around a ton. I’m fine,” Peter said.

“That’s…good,” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Peter said.

“So…you going to tell me why you didn’t tell me or I just get to guess and get mad?” Harry asked.

“I just wanted to keep everyone safe, everyone I care about,” Peter said.

“Wait…does your aunt know?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, Fury made me tell her,” Peter said. “I got sort-of-grounded for a bit. And Loki knows because he stalked me back when he first landed on Earth.”

“So…you were trying to keep me safe…by not letting me know I might be in danger…” Harry said.

“Yeah, that’s what Loki and Bruce said about Aunt May,” Peter said. “But, seriously, I did not know about your dad, I swear!”

“I figured. You sounded pretty shocked and Loki…well, he never freaked even nearly like that as Lukas, so I’m just guessing there-”

“He was shocked. And pissed off. He has a few dad issues of his own,” Peter said. “…On the upside, your dad’s most definitely not going to die.”

“Err…may I come in?”

Harry looked up. Loki was standing in the doorway, looking far from the vengeful-god act he’d pulled about six hours ago. “Hey Luk—Loki.”

“Hey,” Loki said quietly. Harry took in the changes from Lukas—paler, darker and straighter hair, greener eyes…and the same old ‘is this socially acceptable?’ expression. 

“So…Pete and I decided we should move movie night,” Harry said. 

“A…good idea,” Loki said.

“Yes you can come in,” Harry clarified when Loki continued awkwardly hanging around the door.

“Ah. Thank you,” Loki said, sitting next to Peter. “I…apologize for the deception.”

“Did…you actually want to be friends?” Harry asked.

“What?” Loki asked.

“Did you actually want to be my friend?” Harry asked. “Or was it just a way of hanging around Pete?”

“The latter at first…movie night changed things,” Loki said, looking uncomfortable. “I apologize for not being as well-intentioned from the start.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take what I can get,” Harry sighed. “So, what now?”

Loki groaned, “Err, about that…”

.o.o.o.  
“That’s not going to help Harry you know,” Phil commented as Spider-Man proceeded to web-graffiti his office. 

“You couldn’t even manage a cover story!” Peter yelled. “What, just going to say he’s dead?”

“Yes. We’re working on a new—stop that!” Phil snapped as Peter webbed his pen away. “I don’t like having to do this, Peter, but we don’t have a choice. First off, it would force Harry to live under the fact that his father is a mad supervillain for the rest of his life. You think society forgets things like that? Most of them haven’t noticed that Banner’s a good guy yet! Second, letting him be is the closest thing we have to compromising your identity, which last I checked was exceptionally important to you.”

“Harry deserves to have a life!” Peter yelled. 

“We’re working on that,” Coulson said. “We should have the fake files done in under a week. He’ll probably be able to stay with you as well-”

Alarms went off.

“This is the universe hating me again, right?” Peter groaned.

.o.o.o.

“Stay there,” Loki cautioned. Harry nodded as the god slipped over to the door.

Loki peered outside to see if he could sense the disturbance. “You! You should be bedridden for weeks!” he bellowed, blasting ice down the hallway. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry swore, grabbing a knife Loki had left lying around. “Don’t tell me-”

“Stay put, I don’t know where he went!” Loki said, ice creeping up the walls. 

“That’s worse,” Harry sighed. “Anything else?”

.o.o.o.

“So…Harry’s dad’s gone,” Peter said dryly. “You can hold a world-invader for half a day but an insane executive? Nah!”

“Spider-Man, we do not have time for this!” Fury said. 

“I’m so sorry I’m concerned for my friend’s welfare!” Peter yelled back.

“If you’re so concerned, take him a jacket,” Fury said. “Loki froze that whole area. We’ll handle things.”

“I’m really starting to not trust you guys on that,” Peter snapped. 

“Sir, we are going to need to find a safer place to put Osborn,” Phil said. “Harry,” he amended at the look from Peter.

“Any ideas?” Fury asked.

“I know a guy,” Peter admitted. “…And I’ll take that jacket.”


End file.
